


Rated R for...

by iyouleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bang Chan is Whipped, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Camboys, Chatting & Messaging, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kink Negotiation, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, OT8, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Roommates, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sexting, Sexual Humor, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iyouleeknow/pseuds/iyouleeknow
Summary: chyung: he’s definitely going to freakchyung: no way he’ll do itminhot: well, now it sounds like a bethandsome: blowjob says he’ll do itjinnie: i’ll bet on thatWhen Changbin agreed to help Hyunjin with a project, the last thing he expected was to be roped into an amateur adult film company run by a bunch of college kids.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Everyone, Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Everyone, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin & Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Everyone
Comments: 16
Kudos: 151





	1. royster

**[Chat (7): your local stray kids]**

minhot: GUESS who was just in the queue in front of me for coffee 

handsome: jaehyun?

minhot: jaehyun who?

handsome: idk there’s a lot of jaehyun’s… 

handsome: good chance of me being right 

minhot: no

chyung: me

minhot: you were in front of me in the queue?

chyung: yes

chyung: i said hello

chyung: you told me not to talk to you in public 

jinnie: ha

minhot: that was this morning! 

minhot: i said _just_

minhot: JUST 

chyung: chill your beans 

minhot: my beans?

chyung: yes, _your beans_

littleloaf: what are beans? 

littleloaf: and why are they cold 

dandymin: i have class in five can we just find out who was in this damn queue 

handsome: yeah, hyung. it better be someone good 

jinnie: like the queen of england 

dandymin: why would the queen of england be getting coffee?

jinnie: she could be getting tea 

jinnie: or cake 

jinnie: i don’t know her order 

dandymin: on a university campus?

littleloaf: in korea?

handsome: holiday maybe 

minhot: ANYWAY 

littleloaf: it was lee felix

minhot: jeonginnnnn

littleloaf: you were taking ages 

chyung: really?!

minhot: yep! the legend himself 

babybin: who is lee felix?

minhot: changbin?

babybin: yes?

minhot: shit

minhot: have i been in the group chat this entire time?

babybin: yes? everyone has been replying to you… 

babybin: where did you think you were…?? 

handsome: omg hahaha

handsome: i didn’t even notice 

chyung: _jeongin_ is in here 

littleloaf: hello? 

babybin: what is going on? 

minhot: nothing, my sweet changbin 

minhot: nothing to see here 

littleloaf: do you guys have a chat without me? :( 

handsome: no?

babybin: who is lee felix? 

babybin: guys?

dandymin: i’m going to class. i’m not involved 

dandymin: i’ll see you losers later 

littleloaf: have a good class, minnie hyung! 

…

**[Chat (5): skz fam]**

jinnie: so…

jinnie: felix?

minhot: cute 

minhot: i can’t believe channie-hyung is keeping him all to himself

handsome: you’re making it sound like he’s sleeping with him 

minhot: he wishes 

chyung: i’m not keeping anyone to myself, i just don’t want to freak him out 

jinnie: we’ve all seen his videos, hyung. i hardly think this would scare him off 

handsome: just think about how good he would look with some better lighting and a decent camera 

handsome: some pretty outfits 

handsome: think about who he could be 

minhot: exactly. we’d be like his fairy godmothers 

minhot: but for porn 

chyung: i just don’t exactly know how to broach the topic. how do i ask him if he wants to join us without it coming off as creepy??

chyung: oh hey, pretty boy. fancy making a quick buck? 

jinnie: yeah, not like that

handsome: and if he does anything with minho, it ain’t gonna be quick 

minhot: fuck. he’d look so good being edged

jinnie: _hyunggg_

jinnie: can you not

jinnie: i’m in the library 

chyung: and i’m in class

minhot: naughty ;) 

handsome: are we asking him or not?!

handsome: pleaseeee hyung 

chyung: we haven’t had anyone new since hyunjin. just let me think about it 

minhot: think about this as a business decision 

chyung: as opposed to sharing a deeply embarrassing secret with one of my best friends? 

minhot: exactly 

jinnie: it’s hardly embarrassing if he does the same thing 

handsome: until he realises hyung has been watching him get off for the last six months 

chyung: thanks

handsome: if it helps, you can tell him i watch too 

handsome: every week 

jinnie: aww we should make it a group thing! communal viewing 

jinnie: that would be fun 

chyung: rule 3

minhot: booooo

jinnie: can we call mutual masturbation ‘dating within the company’?

minhot: i can’t believe he calls this a company 

chyung: well, it is! kind of

chyung: it’s something 

chyung: and we don’t need the drama that would bring 

minhot: you say this like i have any interest in dating any of you guys 

handsome: hey! 

jinnie: nah, he’s right

jinnie: we’re way out his league 

chyung: there’s a reason that seungmin keeps muting this chat 

handsome: the reason is minho

chyung: well, i’m still going out of town at the weekend and we still need content for next week, so you guys better be nice to him if you don’t want go back to using a webcam 

minhot: i’m out too, hyung. i’m going home for the weekend 

handsome: i thought this was next weekend! 

handsome: i can do something short, but i have to study 

handsome: i’m so behind 

chyung: no, i’m not letting you give up study time 

chyung: school comes first 

handsome: i’ll be fine! i’ll just get seungmin to help and then we can study together after 

minhot: you can’t make seungmin film and study all weekend, he’ll quit 

jinnie: then I’ll film tomorrow instead 

chyung: seungmin has class and i’m leaving at 11 

jinnie: i can’t film before 11

minhot: you _could_

jinnie: not when i plan on sleeping in until at least 3pm

jinnie: i have an assignment due in at midnight tonight, so i‘ll be exhausted 

handsome: you’d look pretty in the morning light though 

minhot: especially in chan’s room with those nice white curtains 

jinnie: you’re not wrong 

chyung: jisung could always help you film on the afternoon 

handsome: hahahahaha

jinnie: i’d rather just miss a week

jinnie: i’ll figure something out

jinnie: i could ask innie 

chyung: no

jinnie: he’d be so good at it 

chyung: nope 

handsome: you couldn’t possibly 

minhot: no way 

jinnie: ugh fine

jinnie: changbin-hyung then

minhot: …

handsome: i mean, it’s not a bad idea…

chyung: he would freak

minhot: it would mean we could stop hiding 

minhot: we wouldn’t have to wait for him to leave the apartment to film

handsome: but it does mean that you would have to touch your dick in front of bin-hyung

jinnie: i’ve done worse 

chyung: he’s definitely going to freak

chyung: no way he’ll do it 

minhot: well, now it sounds like a bet

handsome: blowjob says he’ll do it

jinnie: i’ll bet on that

minhot: so if i lose i have to give you both a blowjob now? 

handsome: but if you win, you get one off each of us so i’d say that’s fair

jinnie: what about chan hyung? 

chyung: blowjob says he won’t do it

minhot: hyung!! you’re in?

jinnie: what kind of alternate timeline are we living in?! 

handsome: your mouth is mine, hyung

chyung: there’s no way he’ll do it 

…

Chan looked up from where he’d been working, a familiar face appearing in the doorway. Felix’s hair was fluffy and his t-shirt definitely too big for him, a bright smile on his face. It had gotten dark at some point without Chan realising, his laptop casting the room in a blue glow. 

“I thought I’d find you in here.”

Chan rolled his eyes, watching as Felix dropped into the seat beside him. “Were you practising?”

“Mhm. Do I stink?” 

Leaning over, Chan sniffed. “Eh. You’re tolerable.”

“Shut up.” Felix shoved the other boy lightly, before shuffling his chair closer. “What are you working on?”

“Same old,” Chan replied, fighting the urge to pull his laptop protectively closer. He was only working on stuff for school, he wasn’t stupid enough to be doing his _other_ work in such a public place, and everything was password protected, but he was still nervous whenever anyone got too close. 

“You need to take a break,” Felix chastised. “It’s late and I bet you haven’t eaten.”

Chan sighed, rubbing his forehead. “I just need to…”

“No, no. C’mon!” Felix stood up, grabbing Chan’s wrist and tugging him. He looked cute, his tongue poking out in concentration as he planted his feet and pulled, a little frown on his face when the wheels of the chair only rolled Chan along. 

Chan giggled, raising an eyebrow. “Are you going to wheel me out of here?”

“I’ll wheel you towards the stairs if you carry on being stubborn.”

Laughing, Chan reached forward, grabbing Felix by the hips. Felix fell into his lap, smiling, Chan’s arms wrapping around his waist as he pressed his face into his back with a soft whine. 

Felix wiggled in his hold, twisting sidewards to press a finger into the boy’s cheek. “What are you going to do? Sleep here?”

Chan nodded, pouting. “My place is so far away and my roommates are so loud.”

“But, if you hurry we might catch the cafeteria before it closes and they’ll have all the baked goods half off.”

Thinking for a moment, Chan pressed his lips together, a cute frown on his face. “Fine.”

Felix hopped up, happily. “And I’ll even let you walk me home.”

“Oh, you’ll let me?” Chan teased, packing up his things. When he looked up, Felix was stretching, his arms pulled above his head. His t-shirt rode up and Chan’s eyes flicked to the flash of skin above his waistband. Despite what the others seemed to think, he did not watch Felix’s videos. He’d made that decision pretty much as soon as Minho had burst into his room with his phone in his hands. He’d seen one or two, sure. Curiosity was only natural, especially when he’d first found out, but Chan had decided that watching Felix in secret would simply be too weird. Not to mention kind of creepy. 

It was times like this, however, with a flash of skin, or watching the way Felix’s body moved as he danced that Chan’s brain promptly reminded him that those videos were out there. That Felix, beautiful, sweet, smiling Felix would go home and set up a camera and spread himself on the sheets for hundreds of people to see. 

Swallowing thickly, Chan shook his head, swinging his bag onto his back. 

“Got everything?” Felix asked, hovering in the doorway. 

“Yeah, let’s go.”

…

**[chat (5): skz fam]**

handsome: y’know our chat name kind of freaks me out 

chyung: i made the chat name :(

dandymin: the ‘fam’ thing? 

handsome: yesss

dandymin: yeah, that’s always been weird to me

chyung: but we are a family 

handsome: right, but you also watched me cum twice yesterday soooo

minhot: what about parents 

handsome: hang on everyone

handsome: i can figure this out

handsome: …

handsome: no, i’ve got nothing 

dandymin: as in parents are family 

dandymin: and they have sex

minhot: THANK YOU 

minhot: you guys always act like i’m dumb

chyung: no we don’t 

chyung: when have we ever called you dumb

handsome: yeah, hyung. hyunjin is the dumb one 

dandymin: i’d argue that you’re the dumb one but okay 

handsome: i’m not dumb, i just use my brain selectively 

dandymin: the handcuff incident 

chyung: pretty dumb 

handsome: that was ONE time 

chyung: the point is that minho is right

handsome: about what? i forgot what we were talking about 

jinnie: incest 

chyung: _no_ , not incest 

minhot: never incest 

minhot: btw, hyung. i screenshot that last comment 

minhot: i’m gonna put it on my wall

handsome: the incest thing? 

minhot: no, the one where he said i’m right

jinnie: that makes more sense 

chyung: am i changing the chat name or not? 

jinnie: no :( i like it

minhot: and couples are family 

handsome: but are sex friends family? 

dandymin: i think you mean friends with benefits 

handsome: i wouldn’t call this a benefit 

chyung: omg just change it 

**[minhot changed the chat name to ‘rated r for…’]**

dandymin: for what?

minhot: exactly 

minhot: the world is your oyster 

minhot: so long as your oysters start with the letter ‘r’

chyung: so… royster then

jinnie: wow

**[handsome changed the chat name to ‘rated r for... royster’]**

minhot: nice 

jinnie: i only came here to tell you that changbin is coming over tomorrow at 4 

minhot: you did it?!?!

handsome: might stay home to study so i can watch

jinnie: not happening 

jinnie: and i haven’t exactly told him what he’s coming for…

chyung: isn’t that a bit questionable?

jinnie: well, i’m not planning on lying there ass naked when he arrives 

jinnie: i just thought it would be easier to have the conversation in person 

jinnie: and i’ve thought it through. he doesn’t even have to stay. i just need him to help set up and with the lighting. it’ll just be more simplistic this week 

handsome: can’t you do that on your own?

jinnie: seungmin won’t let me use his stuff unsupervised 

dandymin: last time you pressed a bunch of stuff and everything you filmed came out blue 

dandymin: what’s happening anyway?

minhot: hyunjin’s going to tell changbin 

dandymin: wow. good luck. 

chyung: wait. am i going to have to pay him?

minhot: depends if he wants to stay on, i say

minhot: there has been something of a role to fill since jisung started appearing on camera instead

minhot: chan hyung’s been doing all the editing and no one should stare at hyunjin’s ass for that long

handsome: i can help out once classes slow down

handsome: so long as i’m not in whatever you give me to work on 

chyung: no, ji. honestly, it’s fine.

chyung: just don’t tell changbin yet. maybe go with it being a you thing and we’ll see how he takes that 

jinnie: so he just thinks i’m the weird one? why do i get thrown under the bus?

minhot: because chan-hyung and i have to live with him 

jinnie: fine. but the rest of you guys are coming clean as soon as you’re back

jinnie: i don’t want him thinking what i’m doing is subpar

minhot: you’re right. our apartment and seungmin’s old camera is really top class

handsome: tell that to the views 

jinnie: and my bank account 

chyung: okay okay. i’ll talk to him as soon as i’m back

minhot: do you think once he knows, he’ll let us film in the kitchen?

minhot: i’m sick of staring at my bedroom wall 

chyung: i think there’s zero chance that he’s going to agree to that 

minhot: pshhhh 

dandymin: btw did you guys know that royster is a real word 

dandymin: although it is technically spelled ‘roister’

chyung: the universe just loves to steal my genius

minhot: what does it mean? 

dandymin: ‘to act in a swaggering, boisterous, or uproarious manner’

jinnie: so jisung then

minhot: ha! 

chyung: seems appropriate for this chat 

handsome: i like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just going to place this here even though I said I wouldn't start another fic. 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://iyouleeknow.tumblr.com/), so come and say hi!


	2. reveal

Hyunjin had been feeling jittery all afternoon. Even as he went through his routine of prepping and grooming himself to film, he hadn’t been able to relax as he usually would. He’d been fine until Jisung had left to go and study at the library, his eyes wide and too sincere as he wished him luck, and now he could barely sit still. 

Hyunjin and Changbin were friends. Mostly by chance and circumstance. They’d met through Jisung, his randomly assigned roommate first year, Changbin stopping by the flat to pick the younger boy up, or, as he got more comfortable, hanging out in their shared room to watch a movie or laze about, laughing at random videos on their phones. After a while, Hyunjin had begun to join them, being invited along when they hung out with Chan and Minho. And then, when he’d extended that invitation to Seungmin one day, who had brought along his roommate, Jeongin, their little ragtag group had been formed. 

So, he wasn’t that bothered about the idea of telling Changbin at first. He’d assumed that Changbin would probably be shocked, maybe a little grossed out, and if anything, that would at least be amusing to watch. He wasn’t embarrassed by what he did, and he didn’t particularly care what people thought, although he didn’t exactly go around broadcasting the information. 

But, Changbin was their friend. And what if he did freak out? This wouldn’t just affect him, but all of them. Whatever comments Changbin made today were equally directed at Minho and Jisung and Chan too. Hyunjin sat on the edge of his bed, nibbling his bottom lip between his teeth. He checked his phone again. Five minutes. If Changbin was on time. So, probably fifteen minutes. 

With a sigh, Hyunjin got up again, going to check that Seungmin had left everything he would need in the bag he had dropped off that morning. He’d thought about setting it up, so that Changbin would have as little to do as possible, but the thought of the other boy walking into a room with a camera pointed at a bed had made him give up on that plan. 

Truthfully, he didn’t _need_ Changbin’s help. He could do it alone and he had in the past. If it came down to it, he could make a decent video using his own hand and a mobile phone, and the others knew that too. But recently, there had been suggestions. Odd comments, or looks as they waited for Changbin to leave or texted back and forth in their seperate chat right under his nose. Not only would it be easier for him to know, but there was a sense of guilt. Like they all had this huge secret and he was the only one on the outside. 

And so, now here Hyunjin was playing the sacrificial lamb. He paced across his room, his heart jumping at the sound of a door closing somewhere down the hallway. When no one came to his door he relaxed a little, picking up his phone as it buzzed on his bed. 

**[Chat (5): rated r for… the reveal]**

chyung: is anyone else nervous?

minhot: why?

chyung: changbin...

minhot: oh, right

minhot: hyunjinnie, i expect updates and an in depth retelling as soon as he leaves 

minhot: maybe even a live reenactment on monday 

jinnie: he’s not even here yet

handsome: typical 

chyung: sungie! how’s the studying going?

handsome: wonderfully

handsome: i’m having the time of my life 

minhot: how is seungmin studying with you? you don’t even take the same classes 

handsome: he gives me this look of sheer disapproval every time i take a break that i find very motivating 

handsome: plus jeongin throws me snacks for every page i read 

handsome: we have a real carrot and stick thing going on here 

dandymin: you’re all distracting him

chyung: he can have a break

handsome: _yeahh_ i can have a break, minnie 

dandymin: he just took a break to show jeongin the new song he made up

handsome: jeongin added a dance routine 

minhot: was it good?

dandymin: yes

dandymin: but that’s not the point. if i have to spend tomorrow morning looking at your butt, i would like some time to chill out this evening 

handsome: what’s wrong with my butt? :’(

minhot: i like it. it’s a good butt

dandymin: it’s a fine butt, but i think you forget how much more enjoyable you find filming than i do

jinnie: aww minnie, are you y‘know...?

dandymin: what?

minhot: frustrated 

minhot: pent up

minhot: horny 

minhot: desperate to get get dicked down 

chyung: okay okay we get it 

dandymin: no, i’m fine

minhot: mhm hmm 

dandymin: i am! 

minhot: when was the last time you got some? 

jinnie: there was that guy a few months ago from the barbecue place 

chyung: jeongin told me they just made out 

dandymin: thanks, hyung 

handsome: you can get off while you watch me tomorrow. i don’t mind

dandymin: no thanks

dandymin: there’s plenty of porn out there 

handsome: yeah, but that porn won’t offer you a handjob at the end 

dandymin: that’s very kind, but i don’t want to make this weird 

dandymin: and that would definitely blur some kind of line 

chyung: i agree 

minhot: boo

handsome: your loss, min

jinnie: okay, changbin is almost here

chyung: good luck, jinnie! 

minhot: try to remember the exact shade of red his ears go 

dandymin: and if you have any trouble getting it up after, just think about ji giving me that handjob 

chyung: _seungmin_

minhot: did jisung take his phone?

handsome: no…

handsome: he looks so proud 

handsome: he’s blushing 

jinnie: i can’t believe jisung offered him a handjob over text message while sitting right next to him 

handsome: jeongin was in the room, i couldn’t exactly offer out loud 

minhot: so are we telling him next? 

chyung: one at a time please 

jinnie: he’s here, i’m out 

handsome: you got this

…

Jisung looked up as Jeongin paused his game, pushing his laptop away. 

“Anyone want a drink?” he offered. 

Jisung shook his head. 

“Min-hyung?”

Seungmin glanced up, his brain seeming to take a moment to catch up. “Oh. Uh… yeah, just water would be good. Thanks.”

Jeongin nodded, climbing over the mass of papers and Jisung’s backpack that was spilling over the floor to get to the door, disappearing down the hallway. 

It was quiet for a moment, Jisung looking over at the other boy with a small smirk. 

“What?”

“You said it would make it weird.”

“And?”

“You didn’t say you didn’t want to.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes, but his cheeks flushed as he looked pointedly back down at the book on his lap, Jisung picking up his highlighter with a satisfied grin. 

…

Trying to seem as breezy as possible, Hyunjin had let Changbin into the building, the other boy raising an eyebrow at his expression. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Changbin asked again as Hyunjin shuffled him into his bedroom and closed the door behind them. 

“Yes. I’m fine.”

“Okay. But you’re acting really weird… What do you even need me for?”

Hyunjin paused, watching as Changbin tossed his backpack onto Jisung’s bed and looked at him expectantly. 

“Um…”

Changbin seemed to sense his nervousness, his eyes softening as he turned his attention to Hyunjin properly. 

“You said a project. Is it for school, or…?”

Hyunjin shook his head. “No, it’s not for school.”

“Is something wrong? Because you can talk to me. I know we might not be as close as you are with the others, but you can. About anything. If this is about you being gay, then I already…”

“Porn.”

Changbin paused, confusion settling over his features as Hyunjin’s mouth hung open. For a moment, Hyunjin tried to figure out if he really had just said that out loud. Just blurted the word out of the blue. This really wasn’t how he planned for this to go down. 

“Porn? Do you… need help finding it? Or are you telling me you watch it, because we all watch it, Jin.” Changbin laughed nervously, still looking more confused than anything. 

“I make it,” Hyunjin clarified. “I… I make adult films. I film myself.”

“You… film yourself?”

Hyunjin nodded, gaining in confidence now that the words were out. 

“To send to people? Like people you’re dating?” Changbin cocked his head, like he was trying to make the situation make sense. 

“No,” Hyunjin said. “To post online. For strangers?”

Changbin looked up, meeting his eyes and Hyunjin wasn’t sure if he was freaked out or not. Something about his expression was oddly serious, especially for Changbin. “Why?”

“What do you mean?”

“Hyunjin, if you need money… I can help. Or we can find you a job if you don’t want a hand out. You don’t have to do this.”

Hyunjin shook his head, smiling. “It’s not about money… Well, it is a bit. The money is helpful. But, I like it.”

Changbin frowned, a crease forming between his eyebrows. “I don’t understand. Why would you… If… I… Why am I here?”

“Oh.” Hyunjin was moving then, grabbing the bag from the floor, and in retrospect, maybe that was a little too much too soon. At the sight of the camera, Changbin’s ears turned bright red and he took several steps back. 

“Hyunjin…”

Hyunjin’s eyes widened as he shook his head quickly. “No, no… I’m not asking you to… I just needed your help with the angle. For me. Alone.”

Changbin didn’t look any more reassured, his embarrassment seeming to escalate quickly towards panic. 

“You don’t have to see anything,” Hyunjin continued, trying his best to calm the other boy down. 

He reached forward, taking Chagbin’s hand gently and something seemed to snap inside of the other boy. Pulling his arm away, Changbin held his hand to his chest, eyes wide. 

“It’s not normal, Hyunjin.”

“Hyung…”

“No. It’s… weird. I don’t… why would you do that to yourself?”

Hyunjin felt his chest clench, the words harsh, but the look on Changbin’s face worse. It was foreign. He’d never seen Changbin genuinely upset before, and definitely not directed at him. But upset or anger he could handle, he could tell that Changbin was shocked and defensive. It was the underlying tone of disgust that made something inside Hyunjin shrivel. 

Staring at one another for a moment, Hyunjin could see the rapid rise and fall of Changbin’s chest, his body running on adrenaline as realisation of what he had said settled over him. He watched as Changbin tried to figure out what to say, how to convey whatever he was thinking. As he stood there, shame seemed to melt away a little of the anger, his expression flipping back to confusion. 

Seeing the other boy open his mouth to speak again, he couldn’t help it, Hyunjin had tensed, preparing himself for what might come next. Changbin paused, blinking at the way Hyunjin had flinched, whatever he had been about to say dying on his lips. He turned instead, like he couldn’t look at Hyunjin for a second longer, grabbing the door handle a little too aggressively and letting the door slam on his way out. 

…

**[Chat (2): chyung & minhot]**

minhot: do you miss me yet?

chyung: i’ve only been gone for six hours 

minhot: so?

chyung: how’s home? 

minhot: eh. quiet. boring. 

minhot: my parents have gone out for dinner with some friends, you’d think they didn’t miss me while i’m away 

chyung: you were just home for the holidays 

minhot: and? you miss me after just six measly hours 

chyung: you’re not wrong 

minhot: we’re having family time tomorrow apparently 

chyung: sounds fun

minhot: how’s your day been? 

chyung: good. i’m staying at a friend’s. we did some shopping and went to this cool cafe

chyung: why do ask? 

minhot: what do you mean?

chyung: this conversation is very unlike you 

minhot: i figured you could use the distraction 

chyung: ah

minhot: bin will be okay, y’know. he’s a good friend and a very accepting person 

chyung: i know 

minhot: so you’re not worrying?

minhot: you don’t need distracting? 

chyung: maybe a little

minhot: good

**[minhot sent a photo]**

chyung: _minho_

chyung: what if there were people here?!

minhot: are there? 

chyung: no, i’m alone

minhot: good 

minhot: now, do you think you can distract yourself or do you need a little help? 

chyung: we aren’t supposed to be doing this 

minhot: you said that the first time

chyung: it’s true

minhot: it hasn’t stopped you since 

chyung: it was a one time thing 

minhot: we’re already at three. three and a half technically 

minhot: don’t think i didn’t notice the way you walked past my room after your shower 

minhot: i bet you were hoping i’d follow you then

minhot: even with changbin down the hallway

chyung: why didn’t you? 

minhot: i thought we weren’t supposed to be doing this 

chyung: fuck you 

minhot: if only you could right now 

minhot: it’s been too long 

chyung: this doesn’t count, okay? not even a half

minhot: whatever you say, hyung 

minhot: you could always pull up one of my videos, if you need a little something extra 

chyung: it’s not the same 

minhot: no, you like it when i’m there just for you 

minhot: moaning your name 

minhot: i could send you something right now, but we aren’t doing this… right? 

chyung: no don’t. i can’t have that 

minhot: too tempting for you? 

minhot: are you touching yourself right now?

chyung: yes

minhot: good boy 

minhot: you enjoy, hyung. think of me

minhot: i’ll see you monday ❤️

chyung: fuck you, minho. fuck you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably update again this week as I have a few chapters ready, so let me know what you think!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://iyouleeknow.tumblr.com/), so come and say hi :)


	3. reaction

**[Chat (5): rated r for… the big reveal]**

chyung: any news, jin? 

handsome: it’s been too long

minhot: maybe it went _too_ well ;)

handsome: maybe i should go back to the dorm 

chyung: definitely not 

dandymin: stop chewing on your pen it’s distracting 

handsome: i can’t help it, i _am_ distracted 

dandymin: is that my pen?

handsome: not anymore 

jinnie: hey

minhot: jinnie!! 

handsome: omg what happened?? 

dandymin: are you okay? it’s been ages 

handsome: you told me that didn’t mean anything! 

dandymin: i didn’t want you to panic 

chyung: did you tell him?

jinnie: yeah

minhot: and?

jinnie: it was fine

chyung: really??

jinnie: yeah. he was surprised, of course. pretty shocked, but it was alright. 

minhot: did his ears go red?

jinnie: super red

minhot: ha! i knew it 

handsome: but he’s okay with it? did he stay?

handsome: did he _help_?

jinnie: no, he didn’t help. i think that was a bit much to expect straight away

jinnie: he might need a bit to get his head around it. maybe don’t mention it for a few days 

dandymin: i get that. it took me a while too 

handsome: yeah, but you walked in on minho three fingers deep, so i think that was a little different 

chyung: we can give him some space 

chyung: you told him he doesn’t have to be involved, right? 

jinnie: yeah. i think he’s just a little embarrassed right now and he doesn’t know about the rest of you guys yet, so let’s let him process this first 

minhot: i can’t believe i didn’t get to see his face 

handsome: thanks for telling him, jinnie. you really took one for the team

chyung: yeah, jin. you did great. 

jinnie: no problem

…

**[Chat (2): dandymin & jinnie]**

dandymin: it was bad, huh?

jinnie: not great, min

dandymin: are you okay?

jinnie: he might hate me

dandymin: he does not hate you 

jinnie: he thinks i’m disgusting then 

dandymin: i don’t believe that 

dandymin: whatever he said, i bet he was just in shock 

dandymin: why didn’t you tell the others? 

jinnie: i didn’t want to upset them 

jinnie: especially jisung

dandymin: do you want me to come over?

dandymin: or talk to changbin-hyung? 

jinnie: jisung will know something’s up, it’s okay

jinnie: and I think changbin needs time 

dandymin: i’m going to pick up some food for our study session 

dandymin: and the service might be a little slow...

dandymin: so i’ll see you in five 

jinnie: you really don’t have to

dandymin: buzz me in 

…

When Seungmin reached the top of the stairs, Hyunjin’s long hair was hanging in his face, his cardigan hanging off one shoulder and a pitiful smile on his face. 

Seungmin was pulling him back towards his room in seconds, tugging him onto the bed and wrapping his arms around him. He wasn’t usually the most tactile or affectionate, and the act made Hyunjin tear up. 

“Do you want to come back with me?” Seungmin murmured, tucking the boy’s hair behind his ear for him. 

Hyunjin shrugged, chewing on his cheek. 

“I’m not really upset. He… he wasn’t mean.”

“He better not have been, or I’ll kick his ass,” Seungmin vowed, smiling. 

Hyunjin laughed, wriggling to sit up. “You wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“Probably not, but I’d give it my best shot.”

Smiling fondly, Hyunjin shook his head. “It’s okay. He wasn’t mean, honestly. I’m going to talk to him again, tell him that he doesn’t have to be involved at all. We don’t even have to talk about it ever again.”

Seungmin nodded, watching as Hyunjin picked at his fingers. Reaching forward, he took the boy’s hand into his own, squeezing lightly. “But you know you’re not disgusting, right? And he does not hate you. He’s your friend and he loves you just like the rest of us do.”

“Sap,” Hyunjin teased, nudging him with his foot. 

“It’s true though. You’re not disgusting for what you do. Even if it’s not what I choose to do. Even when I thought it was crazy at first. I never thought that about any of you and anyone that does is wrong.”

Hyunjin smiled reluctantly. “Thanks, Min.”

Letting go of his hand, Seungmin tapped on Hyunjin’s leg. “C’mon. Let’s pick up some food and give Jisung a break from studying. We can beat Jeongin at whatever game he’s been playing all afternoon.”

“Fine,” Hyunjin sighed, getting up to find his shoes. “Can we get sushi?”

“Sure.”

Seungmin glanced down at the bag on the floor and then back at Hyunjin. 

“I assume you didn’t film anything?”

“I wasn’t really in the mood.”

“Does that at least mean my camera is safe?”

Laughing, Hyunjin nodded, grabbing his keys and following Seungmin out the door. 

…

**[Chat (2): dandymin & handsome]**

dandymin: do i want to know what’s taking you so long in there?

dandymin: jisung?

Seungmin tapped lightly on the door of the bathroom, trying to listen for any sounds coming from the other boy. He really didn’t want to have to kick a door down today, but if Jisung had drowned in the shower or something, he should probably act soon. 

“I’m coming,” Jisung mumbled, the lock clicking and his face appearing around the door.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

Seungmin raised an eyebrow, stepping back so that Jisung could pass by. All the stuff had already been there from the day before, and the rest of the room was ready to go, the bedsheets changed, anything personal moved out of the shot, and the camera and lighting set up. They hadn’t used the dorms for a while, their set up growing into a bigger and bigger production that more often than not took place in Chan’s room, which was considerably more spacious. 

Taking his place on the bed, Jisung shuffled to get comfortable, adjusting the pillows. He reached over, grabbing the bottle of lube and laying it on the bed beside him where he could reach it easily. He looked up and watched as Seungmin moved to the window, adjusting one of the curtains so that a strip of sunlight fell across his chest. Natural lighting was always the best, and they had checked from every possible angle that you couldn’t see the bed from the window. Hyunjin’s bed at least, effectively delegating his for all filming use. 

Jisung wriggled again, one hand coming to his thigh as he tried to get into the zone. The room was too silent, the absence of Hyunjin’s comments or Chan’s gentle compliments making him feel awkward. 

“What’s wrong?” Seungmin asked, folding his arms. 

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

Seungmin rolled his eyes. “You’re fidgeting and you’re pouting and well…” His eyes flicked to Jisung’s crotch. “You don’t look ready.”

Jisung sighed, running a hand through his hair even though he had just spent ten minutes styling it. “I’ve never done this without Chan-hyung.”

“Okay…” Seungmin said, letting his arms fall to his sides. 

Jisung moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “I know that sounds stupid, but it’s weird. Do you not think it’s weird just us two?”

With a small sigh, Seungmin walked over to the other boy, resting his hands on his shoulders. “Jisung, I still think all of this is a little weird. You’re one of my best friends and I’m going to watch you… no, film you masturbating. Weird doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

Jisung giggled and Seungmin shook his head fondly. 

“I guess.”

“You don’t have to. No one will care if we post a few days late. We can wait until they’re back. You know Chan-hyung wouldn’t care.”

“No, I know,” Jisung agreed. “But I want to. It makes me feel…”

“Confident?” Seungmin offered and Jisung nodded. “And you can’t feel like that with me?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know.” Jisung looked up, meeting Seungmin’s eyes.

“You’re different when you’re doing this. When I watch you… You’re like a completely different person.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.” Seungmin flushed, but the way Jisung looked up at him gave him a little more confidence to keep talking. “You’re kind of hot. Pretty even. I see the way that Chan-hyung watches you too. Sometimes he looks like he wants to cut the cameras and take you for himself.”

Jisung’s breath hitched as Seungmin’s fingers brushed his cheek. “Are you trying to sound like him right now? Calling me pretty?”

“Maybe. Is it working?” Jisung nodded and Seungmin smiled, moving away from him. “Then get your butt on the bed, I don’t have all day.”

Things felt a little more natural once Jisung went through the usual routine of waiting for Seungmin to fiddle with settings and adjust lighting, even if the other boy’s cheeks were still tinged pink. Jisung didn’t exactly block his face out, but he’d never clearly shown it either. He let his head turn to the side, trusting that Seungmin would angle the shot in a way that he would be comfortable with. Most of his videos showed him from the side, or with his face pressed into the pillow. Sometimes Seungmin would do a close up as he pressed his fingers between his lips, or on the way his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, but today he just wanted something easy. 

He settled back again, letting his fingers run over his chest until his skin started to tingle. He hadn’t bothered with a shirt, there was little point, and his sweatpants wouldn’t last long either. 

Minho and Hyunjin often had more of a production, with various outfits and toys, playing up to the camera. Jisung had dabbled, and there was a lot he wanted to try, but he also knew that sometimes their appeal worked just as well like this. Almost as though he didn’t know he was being recorded or watched as he touched himself. 

“Do you want to be on your own?” Seungmin offered, once he seemed satisfied with everything. “I don’t mind.”

“No… it’s okay. You can stay.”

Seungmin nodded, checking the camera once more. “You look good.”

“The shot or me?” Jisung questioned, his tone teasing. 

“Both?”

Jisung grinned, bringing one of his arms behind his head to look somewhat casual for the start of the video. Although who lay about like they were in a magazine shoot, he didn’t know. 

“Ready?”

“Ready.”

It didn’t take Jisung long to push himself to the edge, his sweatpants and boxers kicked to the ground and a hand wrapped around himself as he let soft moans fill the room. He kept his eyes mostly closed, tipping his head back and rolling his hips more than he would have if he was truly alone, keeping his strokes as slow as he could bear. 

Once he felt his orgasm start to build, he let his hand fall away, panting softly as he reached for the lube. He shifted his already splayed legs further apart, one of his hands reaching down to squeeze at the skin of his thigh, and Jisung was so in his own world that it didn’t really register that the soft gasp hadn’t come from him.

Eyes blinking open, his gaze met Seungmin’s, the other boy’s eyes dark as he watched Jisung intently. He wasn’t even sure he was aware of the sound he had made, but his stare sent a shiver of pleasure through Jisung’s body. 

He knew it wasn’t great for him to be staring almost directly into the camera, and they would probably have to crop or blur the footage later, but he couldn’t help himself. He kept his eyes on Seungmin as he reached down between his legs, pressing a lube coated finger against his hole. 

Seungmin looked transfixed, his cheeks flushed as his gaze moved lower, watching closely as Jisung slowly pushed inside himself, a low moan echoing through the room. Jisung couldn’t take it anymore, letting his eyes close again as he began to move his finger, spending a few moments getting used to the feeling before adding a second. 

There wasn’t much resistance with how often he did this, but he spread his fingers a little until he could feel the stretch. 

The knowledge that Seungmin was watching was even better than having the camera on him, a pitiful whine pulling from his throat as he arched into the feeling, his free hand coming back to his cock. 

He pumped himself slowly, his mind filling with the picture of himself spread there for everyone to see. He wanted to look good, to be pretty for Seungmin, and then for Chan to watch him later. 

Keening, Jisung pressed his fingers against his walls, trying to get deeper, to feel fuller. It was more intense than usual, the pleasure rolling over him as he tried to keep his mind grounded, and then his fingers shifted just right and he groaned. 

Eyes opening, Jisung saw Seungmin reach down to adjust his jeans, and then his hand was moving faster, stroking himself desperately. His hips bucked, pressing himself against his fist or his fingers no matter which way he moved. He had no idea of how long it had been, if he needed to hold off or last longer, if he had shifted out of the shot even, but Seungmin would have told him if he needed to move or slow down. 

His head dropped to the side, watching Seungmin watch him. Watching as the other boy nodded encouragingly, a soft smile on his face. He felt hot all over, the fingers inside himself barely moving, just keeping him feeling full as he felt his cock twitch in his hand. 

“So pretty,” Seungmin breathed, barely more than mouthing the words, and Jisung couldn’t hold back any longer. He gasped as his orgasm hit, coming over his own fist as he forced himself to keep his legs spread, his back arching off the bed. 

He could feel sweat on the back of neck, as he came back to himself, his hand slowing down as the last ripples of pleasure rippled through his body. Jisung licked his lips, his mouth feeling dry and he realised that it had been hanging open in a silent cry as he’d come. 

Breathing heavily, he ease his fingers out of himself, letting his legs stay sprawled open even though it was a terrible angle to get a good view. He thought about asking Seungmin to film him from behind next time, maybe bent over something. That would look nice. 

Letting a hand come to his stomach he ran a finger through the cum that had landed there, before pressing his fingers between his lips with a soft sigh. He knew that people liked that, even if it was something he definitely wouldn’t be doing if he was actually alone right now. 

Jisung didn’t realise he still had his eyes closed until something landed on his chest. When he looked up Seungmin was smiling and nodding towards the wet flannel that had been tossed towards him. 

Something in his gaze made Seungmin pause, moving to grab the flannel himself. 

“Did it look okay?” Jisung asked, pushing his hair off his forehead as Seungmin wiped gently over his stomach. 

“Great. You looked amazing.”

“Yeah?” Jisung relaxed, letting the other boy look after him as he caught his breath. 

“You always do,” Seungmin said, shrugging as his hand hovered. His eyes flicked down, but he seemed to think better of it, standing up again. 

“You seemed to enjoy it a little more than usual,” Jisung teased, smirking. 

Seungmin dropped the flannel back on Jisung’s chest and moved to start dismantling the equipment. 

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, you know. It’s kind of meant to turn you on.”

“It didn’t… I… Shut up. Go and shower. You’re really gross.”

Jisung laughed, standing and grabbing his clothes off the ground, heading for the bathroom. He took it slow, both because his legs were actually a little shaky and maybe because he liked to think Seungmin was watching him go. 

“Hey,” he paused in the doorway, turning back and yeah, maybe Seungmin had been staring after him. “That offer still stands by the way. If you ever need a hand…”

Jisung wasn’t sure what Seungmin threw at him in response, closing the door quickly before the object could find it’s target. 

...

Hyunjin spent the next two days avoiding Changbin at all costs. He’d purposely steered clear of the dorm when Jisung had mentioned meeting him for lunch just in case the other boy stopped by. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to fix things, but he wanted to give Changbin his space, and he wasn’t sure that he was ready to see that look in his eye again. 

Luckily, he hadn’t seemed to have mentioned anything to Jisung, the other boy returning none the wiser, and Changbin had been acting normal in their group chat, which was somewhat reassuring. He hadn’t gone around telling all of their friends about Hyunjin’s horrifying secret at least. 

He’d even stayed out while Jisung and Seungmin had filmed in their room on Saturday, not wanting to think about any of it for a while. He’d messaged Seungmin, complaining that if he had to keep avoiding the other boy, their entire friendship group might be torn apart. And then, he would be so sad, that he’d have to drop out of university and therefore his entire future would be destroyed. Plus, he couldn’t even make a living with his body, because of the traumatic memories. But any of his compassion from the night before seemed to have vanished, because Seungmin had told him to stop being so dramatic and to try actually talking to Changbin before brandishing himself a lost cause. 

He narrowed his eyes with a sigh, trying to focus on his laptop and the short piece he had to write for class the next day. He was just about to start typing again when his bedroom door opened forcefully, hitting the doorstop and making whoever had come in gasp as some part of them collided with the wood. 

Hyunjin had assumed it was Jisung, he did like to make an entrance after all, but as he turned around, it was a different boy standing in his doorway, rubbing his elbow with a pout. Changbin seemed to notice Hyunjin watching him and clicked into action, tossing his backpack onto the bed. He unzipped it and started pulling out various objects, including what looked like a mini tripod, a pair of earmuffs and… a bottle of lube? 

“What are you doing?” Hyunjin asked, standing up. 

“I know you have a camera, but I had this lying around and I thought maybe it might come in useful…” He handed Hyunjin the tripod, looking nervous. “And um… well, the lube is flavoured which is fun.”

“And the earmuffs?” Hyunjin asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“So that I don’t hear anything while I hide in the bathroom.”

“I don’t understand…”

Changbin sighed, looking up, finally meeting Hyunjin’s eyes properly. “I don’t get it. I don’t… understand. But you said that you needed my help and you confided in me and damn it, Hyunjin… I’m your friend. And I’m a _good_ friend.”

A laugh bubbled past Hyunjin’s lips, looking back at the other boy in disbelief.

“I don’t really want to see anything,” Changbin continued. “But if you need me to set stuff up… or like pass you something. I guess I can close my eyes, or just not… look.”

“You’re willing to help me?”

Changbin nodded, looking confused. “Of course.”

Hyunjin felt his entire body relax as he searched Chagbin’s eyes. There wasn’t an ounce of disgust there, the other boy staring back at him, completely open. If anything, he seemed a little guilty, shifting his weight as he waited for Hyunjin to respond. 

When he didn’t, Changbin looked away, wetting his lips. “I’m sorry,” he said after a moment. “For what I said to you.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not. It must have been scary for you to share this and I… I’m sorry.”

Hyunjin smiled softly. “I should have told you differently. It was kind of a lot.”

“It was a bit,” Changbin admitted, laughing. “And I don’t want you to think I’m asking this in like… in any sort of judgment, but you do want to do this, right? No one is making you, or asking you to or anything. Because you don’t have to.”

“Changbin, no. I promise. It’s all me,” Hyunjin reassured him. “I have… I have people. Who know. Who help. And I trust them, they keep me safe.”

Changbin looked a little surprised, but nodded. 

“And you don’t have to help me, or watch. Or even talk about it,” Hyunjin continued. “Not if it’s weird for you.”

Changbin thought for a moment and then shrugged. “I don’t mind talking about it. I guess I have a lot of questions…”

“Sure,” Hyunjin replied, nodding encouragingly. 

“Not for today, but maybe sometime? If you’re comfortable. And I can help, if you ever really need me. But… Um, we don’t need to actually do this right now, do we?”

“No,” Hyunjin said with a smile. “We can just watch a movie or something.”

“Oh, thank god,” Changbin laughed, taking the tripod back from Hyunjin and only looking a little embarrassed as he slipped the rest of the objects back into his bag. 

“Hey, binnie-hyung…”

“Mhm?” Changbin glanced up. 

“You’re a good friend.”

Changbin smiled, rolling his eyes. “Obviously.”

Hyunjin smiled to himself as he climbed onto his bed and turned his laptop around. 

“Wait…” Changbin said, moving his bag to the floor. “When you say watch a _‘movie’_ …”

Hyunjin grabbed a pillow and threw it at Changbin’s head, the other boy laughing loudly as he caught it against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter appears to be having a genre identity crisis. Fluff, smut, angst? Yeah, let's just throw it all in. 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://iyouleeknow.tumblr.com/), so come and say hi!


	4. raisins

**[Chat (7): your local stray kids]**

dandymin: i hate mondays 

minhot: they don’t like you either 

dandymin: thanks 

dandymin: four classes in one day is too many

dandymin: my brain stopped taking in new information hours ago 

handsome: just nap instead, i find it a much better use of my time 

littleloaf: i hate that he still gets better grades than me 

handsome: can’t help being a genius, innie 

babybin: does anyone want to come with me to the gym? 

minhot: absolutely not 

dandymin: nope

chyung: i’ll come, bin

babybin: cool. are you okay meeting there? 

chyung: yeah, that’s fine. i’m just finishing up some stuff and i’ll head over 

littleloaf: i’ll come too. i’m so bored

babybin: jinnie? 

handsome: he’s in the shower, i’ll ask him when he comes out

babybin: okay

handsome: he said he’s good

babybin: no worries 

…

**[Chat (5): rated r for… raisins have no place in cookies]**

dandymin: are you still avoiding him?

jinnie: no, i just don’t want to go 

jinnie: we made up actually

chyung: what do you mean ‘made up’?

jinnie: so maybe he didn’t take things as well as i suggested 

jinnie: but he’s fine now 

handsome: like he freaked out?

jinnie: kind off, he just needed to get his head around it 

chyung: why didn’t you tell us that?

jinnie: because you were away and i didn’t want to ruin your weekend, or worry you

jinnie: he came to me yesterday and he was really good about it. he apologised and we’re fine now

handsome: are you sure?

chyung: maybe the rest of us shouldn’t say anything yet

minhot: don’t you think that will be worse? dragging it out 

jinnie: yes and you all said you would tell him

jinnie: he keeps checking up on me. he took me for breakfast this morning 

jinnie: i think he thinks it’s some big bonding thing between us. like i’ve trusted him with my greatest secret

dandymin: you kind of have 

handsome: yeah and then he finds out we all knew first 

chyung: exactly which is why we tell him as soon as possible 

handsome: or never?

chyung: ji, it’ll be fine 

handsome: talk to me when you come clean to felix, hyung 

chyung: that’s completely different 

dandymin: oh hey, felix was our place this morning! you just reminded me

dandymin: he and innie went to get breakfast

jinnie: what??!?

minhot: oh yeah, he recognised him the other day. i think they have some mutual friends, or they’re in a society or something. i wasn’t really paying attention 

handsome: you weren’t paying attention?

minhot: not really

minhot: he’s really hot up close, okay. it was like meeting a celebrity 

chyung: i didn’t know they knew each other 

jinnie: this is perfect

jinnie: it gives us a great excuse to all hang out and then we just casually slip it into conversation 

chyung: i don’t want him to feel cornered 

chyung: and i don’t want him to agree just because he feels like he has to 

chyung: maybe he likes what he has going on right now 

minhot: yeah, but what if someone else gets there first 

chyung: i don’t think the porn industry is going to be desperate to recruit some random guy with a few hundred views

handsome: a few hundred? when’s the last time you looked at his videos, hyung?

jinnie: yeah. try thousands of views 

minhot: many many thousands 

dandymin: and that’s on his livestreams. you can’t see how many are on his posted videos, but i’d guess it’s a lot more 

chyung: well, shit

chyung: are we talking more than we get? 

dandymin: we don’t live stream, so it’s hard to compare but i’d guess he’s as popular as jinnie at least

minhot: but not as good as me, right?

dandymin: probably not. you have a few big hits 

minhot: nice 

handsome: i’m last?! 

minhot: you just started. you’ll get there. i bet you could make second place 

handsome: i guess 

jinnie: wow, thanks 

minhot: :) 

dandymin: look, hyung. why don’t you contact him from our company email? that way it’s professional and you can see if he’s interested and if he is, then you can tell him who you are and see if that changes things 

jinnie: that’s a pretty good idea actually 

minhot: hey, well done, seungmin 

chyung: it is a good idea. i’ll think about it, okay?

minhot: yay

jinnie: do you think he’d show me where he buys his toys? he always has the best stuff 

handsome: i like the outfits

minhot: you could totally wear stuff like that, ji 

handsome: you really think so?

jinnie: oh yeah, you’d look good 

handsome: thanks guys! 

dandymin: what day are we filming this week? 

chyung: we’re light on content, but i was thinking of just doing one longer video and maybe film some back up stuff so we’re not always filming as we post 

chyung: i was also thinking that we should sit down and throw around some ideas for what we want to do this year now that the break is over 

chyung: although, if felix is going to join then maybe we should wait for him

handsome: that all sounds good, hyung! 

dandymin: i think working out a schedule would help a lot and bulk filming when we have time off if you guys feel up to it 

minhot: fine by me. i have some suggestions i want to try

chyung: that’s great. if any of you have anything you want to put forward, just keep a note or something. seungmin has been doing great with the recording, the views over the last few months have almost doubled so now could really be our time to grab those new people 

jinnie: sure thing, hyung

jinnie: did we decide on a day this week?

chyung: how’s thursday?

chyung: whether changbin knows by then or not, i can’t imagine he’ll want to be around straight away judging by what hyunjin said and i know he has classes all afternoon 

jinnie: fine by me 

dandymin: same

minhot: i’m in 

handsome: fine by me. i have stuff for class to do but i can do that while someone else is on 

chyung: or you could do it in advance 

handsome: we both know that’s not going to happen 

handsome: and i like having something to distract me from the sounds minho-hyung makes 

minhot: hey! 

chyung: we almost sounded professional for a minute there 

jinnie: we are professional! we have a logo and everything 

handsome: i meant it in a good way, hyung

jinnie: you enjoy listening to him?

handsome: who wouldn’t? 

minhot: you could just watch 

dandymin: please stop flirting 

jinnie: aww no let them 

handsome: do you like it when i watch you, hyung? 

minhot: i like trying to make you blush 

handsome: you should have been there to see minnie the other day 

handsome: he really liked watching me 

jinnie: oh really

minhot: i’m jealous 

handsome: it’s not my fault you refuse to watch me 

chyung: okayyyyy

dandymin: i didn’t like it 

dandymin: for the record 

handsome: you didn’t like it? :(

dandymin: i didn’t not like it 

jinnie: so you did like it?

dandymin: i liked it a normal amount 

dandymin: i liked it as much as i ever do watching any of you

minhot: oh so you like watching us all?

dandymin: hyung? help

chyung: don’t involve me

handsome: hyung, do you like to watch me? 

chyung: look what you’ve done now 

handsome: because seungmin said that you do

dandymin: i hate you

chyung: seungmin said what exactly? 

dandymin: nothing at all 

handsome: someone tell me they like it 

jinnie: i like watching you, ji

handsome: thank you HYUNJIN 

jinnie: ❤️

handsome: ❤️

dandymin: you’re unbelievable 

handsome: thanks! 

dandymin: no, not like that…

dandymin: i give up

minhot: bet your lecture is less boring now though 

dandymin: true

…

**[Chat (2): chyung & minhot]**

minhot: if we’re light on content i can film something while you two are both out 

chyung: you don’t have to, min

minhot: what if i want to?

chyung: then go ahead

chyung: i suppose it’s been a while with the break 

minhot: yeah, i’ve missed it

minhot: is that weird?

chyung: not at all

minhot: okay. enjoy your workout 

chyung: enjoy your orgasm 

…

**[Chat (2): lixie & littleloaf]**

lixie: so, i was on my way to practice this morning and i’m walking down the corridor, minding my own business and guess who i see

littleloaf: did you come from the right or left? 

lixie: left

littleloaf: so you’re in the corridor with the good vending machines? 

lixie: yes?

littleloaf: okay, i’m making a metal picture 

littleloaf: continue 

lixie: i see chan-hyung walking with this guy 

littleloaf: right

lixie: and he’s a porn star

lixie: he was in a video that one of my friends sent me a few weeks ago 

littleloaf: one of your _friends_?

lixie: yes, one of those friends. i really feel like you’re missing the point 

littleloaf: what did this guy look like? 

lixie: dark hair. kinda long. really hot. 

littleloaf: what was long, the man or the hair? 

lixie: both? 

littleloaf: it was probably hyunjin-hyung

lixie: you know him? 

lixie: chan-hyung knows him?! 

littleloaf: oh yeah, we’re friends. we hang out all the time 

lixie: so you know what he does? chan-hyung knows? 

littleloaf: i don’t think i’m supposed to know, but yeah. i saw some stuff i probably wasn’t supposed to once, but i’ve never said anything. it’s not my business, you know? i don’t know if chan-hyung knows

lixie: wow

littleloaf: why are you so surprised? you’re a literal camboy 

lixie: i know, i just didn’t expect there to be more of us and so nearby 

littleloaf: who is us?

lixie: idk

lixie: me… the community...

lixie: that’s not the point 

littleloaf: no, the point is that you should tell chan-hyung so that i can live in peace 

lixie: is it really that hard not to accidentally mention it?

littleloaf: no. but it is hard having to work on your website in the middle of the night so that my roommate doesn’t see 

littleloaf: and it is hard having to listen to you go on about your _feelings_

lixie: i don’t have _feelings_

littleloaf: oh no, you just think that channie-hyung is super hot and sweet and you wish he would rail you 

lixie: i have never said that 

littleloaf: you don’t have to

littleloaf: i can read it in your eyes, hyung 

littleloaf: neither of you are as subtle as you think 

lixie: i’m terminating this conversation 

littleloaf: just talk to each other! i’m sick of all the secrets! it’s too much knowledge for one young boy 

littleloaf: although i do enjoy the power

lixie: i’m getting food, do you want to come? 

littleloaf: can’t. i’m working out with the hyungs 

lixie: hyunjin? 

littleloaf: unfortunately not, just chan-hyung and bin-hyung 

lixie: unfortunately?

littleloaf: yeah, because you can’t imagine him all sweaty or something. not for me

lixie: uh huh 

littleloaf: chan-hyung is wearing a sleeveless shirt right now, and he’d definitely have no trouble lifting you up and pinning you down :)

lixie: you suck 

littleloaf: ❤️

...

When Chan returned home, the flat was quiet. He wasn’t necessarily disappointed after leaving early, telling Changbin and Jeongin that he was tired and to carry on without him. He’d thought that maybe Minho could use some help. It had been a long time since he’d filmed alone after all. It was to be considerate. 

He definitely wasn’t disappointed to find the other boy’s room empty or to hear the distant sound of the shower running. 

He was, however, surprised to find the bathroom door ajar, the smooth skin of Minho’s back greeting him as he reached the doorway. He was hunched over, fiddling with his phone on a tripod, the bathroom steamy from the shower, and as Chan’s eyes moved down he found that, yes, Minho was completely naked. 

Reaching out, Chan knocked lightly on the door, Minho almost jumping out of skin at the sound. “Need a hand?”

“You can’t scare someone like that. I thought it was Changbin.” Minho’s eyes were wide, a hand pressed to his chest as he tried to calm down. 

“What are you doing?” Chan asked, looking around the room with a smile. 

“Trying to film a shower scene. What does it look like?”

Chan laughed, shrugging. “Is it going well?”

“Not exactly. Everything’s foggy.”

Chan hummed, moving towards the camera. It should probably have felt weirder to be fully clothed next to the other boy, or for Minho to be standing there naked, but really they were long past that. 

“What are you doing here anyway?” Minho asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Chan refused to look at him, predicting the smug look Minho would probably be sporting. “I came to help. And I was too tired to work out for long.”

Minho hummed, leaning over Chan’s shoulder to watch him mess with the phone. 

“We need to open the door more to stop some of the steam,” he said eventually. “And maybe once you’re wet, we could turn the shower off. It’d be easier to see. The camera is just going to fog otherwise and we have no better equipment here.”

Minho nodded. “It’s just an idea I had, no loss if it doesn’t work.”

Smiling, Chan looked up. “Could be interesting to try properly sometime. I’ll talk to Seungmin.”

Minho pushed the bathroom door open as widely as possible and nodded, seeming satisfied as he moved in front of the camera. 

“How do you want me, hyung?”

Chan let his eyes run over him for a moment. Even though it was just a phone on a tripod, having any kind of camera between them immediately helped Chan feel more put together. Something settled between them, as they fell into their natural roles, a little of the heat in the room fading, not only thanks to cooler air flowing from the open door. 

“Start off under the spray, cleaning yourself. Maybe let your hands wander… Touch your chest.” Minho nodded, and Chan continued. “Then once you’re hard and you’ve touched yourself a little, we’ll turn it off, so we can really see you.”

“You’ll tell me once we’ve got enough footage before I move on?” Minho asked, grabbing a bottle of waterproof lube from the side of the sink. 

“Yeah yeah… Hey, wait.” Chan took the bottle from him, thinking. “Pass me that bottle?”

Minho raised an eyebrow, grabbing the bottle of conditioner from inside the shower, watching as Chan tore the label off. 

“If you reach for this, it’s going to look more natural. More like you’re in the heat of the moment.”

“Right,” Minho agreed, returning the bottle to its spot. 

“You can rinse off your hand and swap out if you want, I can just cut the swap. It’ll be more comfortable for you.”

Minho smiled sweetly. “Oh, hyung. It’s so kind of you to care.”

“Shut up. Are you…?” 

Minho raised an eyebrow at the way he had trailed off, Chan trying to brush off his awkwardness. Minho’s joking comment had thrown him a little, jarring him out of his professional headspace. 

“Are you going to finger yourself?” Chan asked, doing his best to keep his voice level. 

“I wasn’t planning on it. I didn’t think I’d have the time, but I can.”

“No, that’s fine. I just wanted to know. It might’ve been easier for you to sit and I'd have to move the camera.”

Minho nodded, an amused smirk on his face. He turned away and Chan busied himself pretending to check the phone, even though there wasn’t exactly a lot to alter. He knew Minho took a moment to adjust, to slip into, not a different character exactly, but a different mode. 

When he stepped into the shower, his expression had already changed and Chan nodded as he hit record. 

He couldn’t deny it, Minho was popular for a reason. He was beautiful for one, but more than that, he was alluring and sensual and near intoxicating when he wanted to be. Even Chan had to admit that with his head tilted back, his hair wet and water running down his skin, Minho was hot. 

Usually, he would have more to do, whispering suggestions to Seungmin, or adjusting angles and positions. But right now, he simply had to watch. It was his job after all. 

Minho brought his hands up, fingers pushing his hair back as the muscles in his arms tensed. Likely on purpose, Chan thought. He was good. 

Eyes closed, one hand came to his chest, his fingers dancing lightly over the damp skin, before pausing to press the pad of his thumb against one of his nipples. Minho’s mouth quirked into a satisfied smile at the feeling, his forefinger coming together to pinch his nipple gently. 

With a hum, his hand moved down, his palm splaying over his abs and Chan noticed that he was already half hard. Minho continued like that for a few minutes, running his hands down his body, stopping to tease at various spots for a moment. Every so often his hand would drift lower and Chan could see the way his breath hitched in excitement. 

He held off though. Chan knew he wouldn’t last long once he got a hand around himself. It’s why he usually took his time, teasing himself or riding down on his fingers or a toy until he was desperate. His willpower and stamina could be practically evil when he was with someone else, or with an audience, but sometimes he liked it rushed and desperate. Chan had first hand experience of both. 

His eyes opened, water clinging to his eyelashes and his gaze met Chan’s, the older boy giving him a quick nod. Minho whimpered, letting his fingers finally brush against his cock, and Chan bit back a smile, Minho’s head dropping forward, water dripping down from his hair. 

Reaching out blindly, Minho cut the water off, the room falling quiet as he turned, pressing his back against the tiles. Reaching up to push his hair from his face, he let out a loud moan, wrapping a hand firmly around himself, pumping slowly. 

Chan’s eyes were fixed on the screen, he needed the distance, and looking at Minho in the flesh right now might be too much. It was fine before they had started this thing. Before Chan knew how that hand felt on his own skin, or the way Minho’s abs tensed under his fingers as he came. 

Shallowly thickly, Chan adjusted his stance. He could tell the other boy’s orgasm was approaching fast. Minho had his free hand pressed flat against the wall, his back arched as he panted softly. His hips squirmed desperately, as though he couldn’t decide if he wanted to pull away from his hand, or give into the feeling. 

And Chan knew, he knew what stopping would do to him, and maybe that was why he did it, tapping lightly on the counter to get the boy’s attention. The whine that left Minho’s throat made him glad that he hadn’t stopped the recording, he would have to find a way to keep that in. 

Minho’s eyes were glassy when he opened them, his hand falling away and Chan thought he might kill him with the look he received. 

“What?” Minho panted. “Do I need to move?”

Chan shook his head, reaching for a towel. “Camera’s getting a little foggy. I didn’t want to miss the important part.”

Minho nodded, taking deep breaths. He was used to having to pause to make adjustments, but not usually quite so last minute. Chan worked quickly, stopping the recording to wipe the lense and adjusting the focus. And maybe he knew that Minho would secretly be glad, that it would make his orgasm all the more worth it. He might have tried it again, if he wasn’t worried about Changbin coming home. 

“Okay… You ready?” he checked. 

“Yes.”

Minho waited for Chan’s nod, gasping as he brought his hand back around himself. After standing out of the water, it was cold, the sensation making his cock twitch in his fist. 

Chan fought the urge to zoom in as Minho’s eyebrows creased, his lip bitten between his teeth as his hand moved faster. He tried to mentally will the boy to stop stifling his moans, and somehow it worked, because Minho’s mouth fell open, desperate whines tumbling from his lips as his hips jutted forward. 

It was intense and desperate, and Chan noticed that he hadn’t even stopped to use any of the lube options, Minho’s thighs tensing as he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock. 

His free hand smacked wetly against the tile, and Chan worried his legs might give out as he moaned loudly, thick ropes of cum hitting his stomach. 

Minho stroked himself through it, hunching forward, his wet hair falling into his face and Chan waited for him to be done. He let the recording go for a minute. Minho’s eyes blinking open as he panted, a lazy smile spreading over his face. 

“Good?” Minho asked and Chan laughed, nodding as he hit stop. 

He checked immediately, making sure that the recording was there and sent himself a copy. 

“That was really good,” he complimented. “And it won’t need much editing, so it could go up tomorrow.” 

Minho nodded, looking pleased and turned the shower back on, stepping under to rinse himself down. Chan dismantled the tripod and pocketed the lube, just in case Changbin did show up, ready with their fluffiest towel once Minho was done. 

“Thanks,” Minho said, stepping into Chan’s arms to have the towel wrapped around himself. 

Chan smiled fondly. “Are you okay?” he asked. It was what he always asked. _Are you okay?_ or _how are you feeling?_ and Minho rolled his eyes at the words. 

“Yes,” he said, making firm eye contact so that Chan could tell he was being honest. 

Chan nodded, looking a little more relaxed, his gaze softening. “Do you want some cereal or something? I didn’t have any dinner yet.”

Chan always felt the need to be close to the other boys after filming. He told himself it was to make sure that they were okay, and it was. But he was also torn. On one hand, he wanted to look after them as though they had just have sex. To give them cuddles and affection, but he also knew that that wasn’t what this was. He knew that within his role, he needed to keep some level of professionalism and he knew how creepy physical contact could come off. And so he offered food and water and warm clothes, and did his best to be whatever each boy needed. 

“That’d be great, hyung.” 

Chan nodded, smiling brightly. Minho would usually be more brash in front of the others, making comments about how he’d just done or asking for feedback, but with just the two of them, Minho’s hair dripping, and a soft white towel around his shoulder, his fingers clinging to the edge like little pruney raisins, Chan liked this softer side of him. 

“Okay, Minnie. I’ll meet you out there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all your comments on the last chapters! I hope I can dedicate a good amount of time to each of the boys and all their different relationships with one another, and the focus will probably shift as we go, but I don't want to throw too many plot points out at once, as it might get a little confusing! 
> 
> But, please do let me know if there is anyone you are particularly enjoying, or pairings you maybe want to see more of! I promise that Felix and Jeongin are on their way!! 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](https://iyouleeknow.tumblr.com/), so come and say hi!


End file.
